


Hear My Thoughts

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Canon Compliant, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt: Long-distance relationshipLong-distance relationships aren't easy. But they're worth it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Hear My Thoughts

Falling in love was easy. Keeping a relationship was turning out to be much harder. Especially when Harry and Ginny barely saw each other because of their hectic schedules.

"You can't come, then?" Ginny was not a crier, but surprisingly, her voice sounded a bit wobbly. She cleared her throat, hoping her boyfriend didn't notice. By the stricken look on his face, her attempt failed.

"I'm so sorry. I want to promise I'll be there, but Robards has told us that we shouldn't be optimistic. Gin..." Harry scrunched up his eyebrows. Immediately, she felt guilty for letting her emotions slip. He was going to blame himself for something that wasn't his fault. Classic Harry.

Laying down her bed, she sighed. Her roommate, Glenda, was out so she could talk to her boyfriend candidly. She held up the mirror, focusing intently on Harry.

"It's okay. Not your fault. I'll give you a play by play when I return." She kept her smile intact. No, she wouldn't upset her boyfriend when he already looked stressed out.

"I know. I know. I just - I can't believe I'll miss your first match as a Chaser." Harry smiled softly at her. He burrowed deep into the covers of his bed. Her heart ached with longing, a feeling that was becoming more common. She hated it.

"I wanted you to come," she admitted bashfully. Harry's eyes softened behind his glasses. He touched the mirror. She could imagine him touching her face gently before sliding his lips against hers. She touched the mirror too. For a while, they could have been holding hands if not for the cool reminder separating their fingers.

"I miss you so much, Gin." He tugged his hair, making her swallow. It had been a month since she got to do it. She allowed a moment of weakness. She imagined his soft locks underneath her fingers. 

"I miss you too. Every day. And, I know that there are going to be days when you can't be here. But I always wish you could be here with me. Stupid, I know."

"Hey," he grinned at her. "Let me catch this arse and then, I'll put in my two week's notice."

Ginny laughed. "Planning to leave the Aurors?"

"Oh, yes." He nodded. "Between Quidditch and Aurors, Quidditch takes the cake."

"Really? Aurors boring you with their constant crime-solving? Catching bad guys becoming tedious?" She teased, hoping Harry took the hint and rose to the occasion. Predictably, he didn't disappoint.

"Catching a snitch requires more talent than bad guys, Ms Weasley," he said in a horrible impersonation of Hermione. "Also, my girlfriend is a Quidditch star and I'd prefer being with her."

Ginny felt affection bloom in her heart. She would miss him when she flew towards the goalposts, intending to score as many goals as she could, but Harry's presence would be there. He had been the most supportive boyfriend. She was going to make it count.

"Your girlfriend is sorry to say that she has to wake up early tomorrow. Gwenog scheduled an early practice. A bloody torturer, I say."

Harry chuckled. "You love her."

"Hush. Neither of us wants to acknowledge that. Besides, I'm hopelessly gone for you."

"Yeah?" She had told him that thousands of times and he still dared to look touched. What a sap.

"Yes. I love you. I'll love you even more if you let me have a decent nap."

"That's impossible." He stood up with the mirror. He moved towards the gear in which he would carry all of his necessities on the mission. 

"We'll see. I have to go. Bye," she waved at him. Ginny ignored the sudden heaviness of her heart.

His eyes softened as he waved back.

"Love you too, Gin."

As she disconnected their call, she had no idea Harry was about to send her a magical card that sang 'Weasley is Our Queen'. She didn't know that his gift would help her play her best and win her first professional match. She didn't know about the next day when she would go to his place and come across a tired, yet happy, Harry. She had no clue about any of this.

As she laid down on her bed, she focused on Harry. It was painful to be apart for so many months in a row. Sometimes, it led to raging arguments between them.

She knew it was not going to be easy from the start. And she didn't regret it.

And every time they spoke over the mirror - when he was out of her reach - she fell a little more in love with him. And that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt done and done! Find me on [whiffingbooks](https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
